


And Then They Were Gone

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Ned meets someone after dying.*Tagged major character death but there's nothing explicit*





	And Then They Were Gone

....And then they were gone. The stars, the sky, the people surrounding him, all gone. Ned sat up, still feeling the grass beneath him but nothing else. The dark but starry sky had turned gray. Everything around him had just turned gray. Ned let out a little “ _ hm _ ” and pushed himself off the ground to stand up. It felt easier to move.

 

He knew he was dead, of course. Taking a bullet like that surely did him in. Eh, if anything, he felt he deserved it. With everything had he had done, that had happened, he felt it was actually surprising that he ended up in this… emptiness rather than in Hell. Unless this was Hell, and in that case, it was just a matter of time before he was going to be tormented by a demon or something.

 

Ned’s suspicions were seemingly confirmed seconds later when a rift opened up in front of him. He stumbled back a little bit as a man stepped out of the rift. He was tall, with dreadlocks and high cheekbones. The crest on his suit was that of a raven. He looked down at Ned, looking half bored, half sympathetic.

 

“Are you Edmund Kelly Chicane?” The sure to be demon asked.

 

“Yeah,” Ned said with a shrug, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You a demon?”

 

“Not exactly,” The “not demon” said, looking amused. “I am just here to take you to… let’s say, to take you to the other side.”

 

“Ah,” Ned said, and was silent for a moment before asking, “Do I get a final goodbye, at least? Some sort of “one call only” deal?”

 

“I’m afraid not.” The man said. “If you’d like, we can wait a while for you to process things, but we  _ will _ need to be moving on soon enough.”

 

“I’m good with leaving now,” Ned said, looking around at the gray space they were in. “Not exactly a lot to process. I did what I did and that’s it.”

 

“Indeed,” the man agreed. He held out a hand. “Shall we go?”

 

“I suppose so,” Ned said with a sigh, removing his hands from his pockets to grasp onto the others. When they hooked their hands together, Ned laughed slightly. “I feel like we’re going on a date now.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” The man laughed. “Come on now.”

 

“Oh, but sir, I don’t even know your name!”

 

The man rolled his eyes but smiled.

 

“My name is Kravitz. Will you come along now?”

 

“Yeah,” Ned chuckled, trailing after Kravitz, hand in hand, as they walked towards the portal.

 

And then they were gone. 


End file.
